


Tangled Heartstrings.

by fearless_seas



Series: We Were Made of Sunshine and Gold [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Conversations, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_seas/pseuds/fearless_seas
Summary: Pierre wishes he could tell the world about himself.





	Tangled Heartstrings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash, I wrote this on the plane, haha. Enjoy nonetheless. Also because Brendon Hartley is a wonderful, underrated bloke and I love him very much.

          "Have you ever slept with a man?", Pierre asked this over his plate of chocolate cake.

          Brendon suddenly stills with the fork halfway to his mouth. "Why are you asking?", he sets his paper plate down on the table top and laces his hands in front of him. 

          Pierre shrugs but he feels his face flush with heat, "It's just a question." A part of him regrets it, however.

          Brendon eyes him blankly for a moment, then he answers. "No," he wipes his mouth, "I haven't."

          It's quiet for a minute by the street side until Pierre speaks again. "Well, have you thought about it?" The older man in front of him only sighs just as a car rushes by on the road. "Please, Brendon? Indulge me?", he blinks his eyes wide. 

          "Sure," he slides the rest of his cake across the table towards Pierre who begins to eagerly eat it. "I've thought of it before," he simply shrugs, "but I'm not really into that, you know?" Pierre tips his head from side to side to show that he understands. "How about you?", he smiles amusedly, "Or it is one of those questions where I already know the answer?" Oddly for him, Pierre stays reticent for once, although the membranes in his skull are firing off as little Christmas lights. In silence there in an answer. "So you have, haven't you?", Brendon raises a brow with a cock in his lip. 

          "What? No!", Pierre blurts with a stammer.

          "You're lying."

          "No, I'm not," his eyes tumble to the checkerboard floor of the cafe. He pretends to be distracted by the coffee machine starting up behind the counter by a boy with too many piercings in his face. 

          Brendon taps his fork against his plate with a ding to get his attention once again, "So who's the guy?"

          Pierre sighs, his fingers squeeze on the edge of his armrest. "If you give me the rest of the cake," he gestures across the table, "I'll tell you everything you want to know." Without hesitation, Brendon pushes the silver tin across to him and Pierre begins eating it first to put on a good show. _Make him wait if he really cares_. "This is good," he mumbles over his bite, "did Sarah make it?"

          His teammate wears a fond grin as though he is thinking of the greatest thing in the world (in his mind, he was). "It is your birthday--"

          "Two day after my birthday, " Pierre gives him a fake frown. 

          "Anyways..." Brendon drones, "You like men."

          "And women."

          "That's called being bisexual, mate," he snickers with a mild shaking of his head.

          Pierre allows this to color him for an occasion and a rush of teenagers enter just then making the bell above the door jingle. "Okay," Pierre nods in confirmation, "Bisexual then." He pauses with a somewhat tight, worried expression and peers on his lateral, "You don't think any different of me, no? You're not going to tell anyone?"

          Brendon's brow raises almost offensively, "Why would I?"

          "I don't know," he puts his head down, "I just thought--"

          "Well, it's a stupid thought," he frowns huskily. "But," he wags a fingers to him, "I may tell--"

          "Brendon!"

          "Sarah," he finished poignantly, "Just because she loves to hear about you."

          Pierre shrugs with beam, "Alright then." He pauses to finish off his cake, "Aren't you going to ask?"

          "Ask what?", Brendon clears his throat.

          "Who it is."

          "Who...", he appears and sounds confused. "Oh!", he suddenly hollers, "Who you're shagging?"

          "If you say that, you must be very old."

          Brendon ignores this, "That's easy. It's that kid Charles Leclerc, isn't it?" Pierre hesitates but nods eventually. "You talk about him a lot, you ramble and your eyes drift away, then you throw in a nickname eventually. You talk about him like he's the greatest thing that ever happened to you."

          "He is," Pierre mumbles, placing his hand underneath his chin. "We've known each other a very long time."

          "I totally haven't heard..."

          He reaches across the table and slugs him sharply in the shoulder. "Ouch!", Brendon rubs the area, "You remember I'm taller than you?"

          "I'm faster," Pierre chides, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

          "I'm older."

          "I have Charles," he winks, "We will both kick your ass."

          Brendon slows and shifts his head with a chuckle, brushing back the blonde hair that had drifted in front of his eyes. "When the season begins I've got to meet this _petit Charlot_ of yours."

          "I love him," Pierre's countenance softens, he looks almost drowsy from the effect, "So you will too."

          That's when Brendon's icy eyes land on him with a squint. He exhales an airy laugh, "You're a sappy, young, gay, romantic at heart."

          "Bisexual."

          He chuckles, "Bisexual then."

          "Hey Brendon?", Pierre catches his attention as his pushes out his chair to leave, putting on his coat and settling a hand on his upper hand. 

          He looks to him, "Yeah?"

          "Thanks."

          "Anytime, Pierre."

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @pieregasly, I'm not gonna beg for comments because I don't get em' anyways. Thanks for reading!


End file.
